One Day At A TIme
by sailorpluto16
Summary: Aqua loves Vanitas Yuffie loves Sora wat could possibly go wrong... written 4 Scythenine it was written for her graduation/birthday enjoy.


Written for my friend Scythenine I hope you enjoy it bitchy :P

Yuffie was running around with a blue haired girl named Aqua. The two were adopted sisters. They loved playing around with their best friends twins Sora and Vanitas. The twins were complete opposites. Sora was fun loving and very energetic plus he loved helping people but Vanitas was a trouble maker and loved to hurt people especially his older brother Ventus and Vens boyfriend Terra. "Hey Aqua wanna go bug Sora and Vani?" Asked Yuffie.

"Sure it sounds like fun." Aqua replied laughing. The sisters ran to Sora and Vanitas' apartment. They climbed up the fire escape 'till they were on the 13th floor. Yuffie knocked on the window and smirked when she saw Sora coming to the window. Sora opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Sora nervously. They sisters found this to be very odd.

"We came to see you and Vani." Replied Yuffie and Aqua at the same time. The two sisters picked up that habit just to annoy their adoptive parents and now it just annoyed everybody. Sora looked even more nervous. "Sora why are you out there get in here! NOW!" Yelled an old man. Sora nodded then crawled back in. The old man hit him very hard upside the head. Sora cried out and in pain.

"Hey leave him alone you old bastard!" Yuffie yelled as she climbed in the window. The old man looked up and glared at her. His eyes were very cold like he had no emotion except anger and hatred. "Who are you and why are you trespassing on my grandchildren's property?" Asked the old man. Aqua climbed in gently pushed Yuffie behind her. "Me and my sister are friends of Sora and Vanitas we were coming to visit and hang out and might we please ask your name sir?" Asked Aqua polite and calmly as she could.

"I am their grandfather Xehanort and what are your names?" Questioned Xehanort. Vanitas came into the room. "Their names are Aqua and Yuffie. They've been are friend for a few years now grandfather." Answered Vanitas. Xehanort just nodded and walked away. Sora hugged Vanitas snuggled close. He looked scared. "Don't be scared Sora." Said Yuffie as she petted his head. He smiled and nodded. "We should go Yuffie I have a feeling their grandpa doesn't like us." Suggested Aqua.

"He doesn't like anyone Aqua." Answered Vanitas. She just smiled and pulled Yuffie out the window with her. Yuffie looked like she wanted to protest but she kept it to herself. Her and Aqua waved goodbye and climbed back down the fire escape. "Their grandpa is creepy sis." Said Yuffie. Aqua nodded in agreement and just kept walking. Yuffie pulled out her cell phone and started texting with Sora.

Yuffie: "Hey Sora when is the old man leaving?"

Sora: "In like a week he does this twice a year we hate it 'cause he's a jerk."

Yuffie: "Sounds rough…. Wanna hang out later me and Aqua were gonna watch Zombieland in the basement we could had a sleep over you know our parents don't care if you sleepover."

Sora: "Sure all the adults will be away tonight anyway I'll tell Vani. What time should we be there?"

Yuffie: "Around 7 if that's ok with you and Vani."

Sora: "Yea there leaving at 6 so we'll leave the house at 6:30, need us to pick up anything?"

Yuffie: "If you don't mind some chips and dip and 3 cases of Monster and a 24 pack of coke-cola."

Sora: "We don't mind at all see ya then."

"Who are you texting Yuffie?" Asked Aqua as she unlocked the door and went inside. Yuffie followed her inside and took off her shoes. "I was talking to Sora I invited the twins over for tonight their gonna bring the drinks chips and dip they don't mind." Yuffie replied. Aqua giggled as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a soda.

With the Twins.

Sora ran over to Vanitas and whispered his plan into his younger twin's ear. Vanitas just nodded and smirked at his older brother. They were gonna leave at 6:15, stop at the store then make their way to Aqua and Yuffies house. "What are you two planning over there?" Questioned Xehanort. They squealed in surprise. Xehanort just looked at them and waited.

"We weren't planning anything grandfather." Said the twins in unison. Xehanort nodded and walked away. Sora sighed and turned to his twin. Vanitas could tell that Sora was worried that they wouldn't get away with this. "Don't worry Sora." Comforted Vanitas. He took his big brother into his arms and kissed his forehead. Sora smiled and snuggled into his younger twins arms. The two were comfortable in each other arms.

The twins got to the girls at 6:55. "Five minutes early not bad." Said Sora. Vanitas just giggled and knocked on the front door. Aqua opened the door. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey guys come on in don't be shy." Aqua suggested as she open the door wider for them to enter. They came in and sent down the items they bought.

By midnight everyone was laughing like crazy. Aqua leaned over and kissed Vanitas on the lips. He blushed bright red and kissed back. "What was that for?" Asked Vanitas. Aqua giggled and kissed him again. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. Sora let out a loud wolf whistle. Vanitas just responded by flipping Sora off and kept kissing Aqua. The two didn't stop kissing for another five minutes when their lungs demanded oxygen.

Yuffie was leaning against Sora's shoulders. She was ready to fall asleep when Sora leaned forward and gently placed his lips against hers. Yuffie and Sora were blushing like crazy as they shared sweet yet passionate kiss. They pulled away when they heard giggles from Vanitas and Aqua. "I love you." Stated Yuffie and Aqua at the same time as they hugged Sora and Vanitas.

The twins returned the hugs. "We love you too." They responded together. The four of them laughed and spent the night cuddled together. They were happy till they smelled smoke. That was when they noticed the fire coming from upstairs. Suddenly the ceiling collapsed on them. The fire burned the house to a crisp as a lone figure walked away from the house. The figure looked up and whispered these last words. "Burn in Hell you bitches you stole my little babies from me."

He pulled out a revolver and his cell phone. The mysterious man dialed 911 and waited till the operated answered. He told a final goodbye as he put the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger. The cops arrived five minutes later and the mysterious man was identified as Old Man Xehanort.

Sorry it had 2 b such a sad ending… T.T


End file.
